Fever Wyvern
Fever Wyverns were released alongside the Brute Dragon on March 2, 2014. Their release was the first non-holiday related release in 2014. The Fever Wyvern is one of the only dragons to have had their adult description revised more than once. Their concept was first proposed by the user CodCod. Official Dragon Descriptions Egg "This egg is patterned with an orange flare." Hatchling "Aww... It’s a cute baby dragon. It likes to sleep in the sunshine, but it’s more active at night." Mature Hatchling "Aww... It’s a cute baby dragon. It likes to sleep in the sunshine, but it’s more active at night. And look! Its wings have grown bigger, and it now has large stingers all over the newly split tips of its tail. It must be close to maturing." Adult "Each Fever wyvern carries a unique and very deadly disease on the spines of its tail. To make up for a lack of physical strength, the dragons use this disease to their advantage by poisoning prey and fending off attackers. The illness will quickly render victims helpless before eventually killing them. A Fever will track its prey until the target can no longer move. Usually a solitary breed, these dragons will only come together during mating season, and will flare out the brightly colored sails along their wings to help attract potential mates. Although it has been observed that the wyverns are nocturnal, they will often pick an open spot of sunshine to curl up in and sleep as the day passes by." Sprite Artist(s) *ParticleSoup (All) *Dracchan (Adult) Sprites Sprites No Longer In-Use Show/Hide Table Egg Sequence Encyclopedia Entry Trivia *The original adult description upon release read as: "To make up for a lack of physical strength, Fever Wyverns rely on '''a strain' of deadly bacteria which grows on their tail spines. This bacteria is used to help kill prey or as a defense mechanism. The bacteria will attack the victim’s nervous and respiratory systems upon entering the body, quickly rendering it helpless before eventually killing it. Usually a solitary breed, these dragons will only come together during mating season and will flare out the brightly colored sails along their wings to help attract potential mates. Although it has been observed that the wyverns are nocturnal, they will often pick an open spot of sunshine to curl up in and sleep as the day passes by."'' *After the first revision, the adult description read as follows: "To make up for a lack of physical strength, '''Fever Wyverns rely on a deadly poison—found on the spines covering the their tails—to help kill prey or to defend themselves. This poison will attack the victim’s nervous and respiratory systems upon entering the body, quickly rendering it' helpless before eventually killing it. Usually a solitary breed, these dragons will only come together during mating season and will flare out the brightly colored sails along the backs of their wings to help attract potential mates. Although it has been observed that the wyverns are nocturnal, they will often pick an open spot of sunshine to curl up in and sleep as the day passes by."'' Additional Information Category:Dragon Types Category:Common Dragons Category:Wyvern Category:Dracchan Category:ParticleSoup Category:2014-03-02 March 2014 release Category:Jungle Category:No Encyclopedia Entry Category:Death Element Dragons Category:Destruction aligned dragons Category:Primary Affinity: Death